leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Evelynn/@comment-4915885-20120705201050/@comment-4929329-20120706054517
Base Stat Layout - Evelynn has one of the best armor stats in the game, falling 1 short of Malphite at lv 18. Most mana based champions have 5 or 6 mana regen, but Evelynn has a good 7 base, without any real dent in how it progresses. She just has good mana regen. Evelynn has a mana pool and mana costs similar to Ashe. Her Hp Stat is a little lower than that of an average bruiser/tank. Range is average, AD has good progression but an AD Carry starting value. Evelynn is blessed with scaling magic resist. For a champion with a long movespeed boost and a slow, Evelynn has unusually high base speed. Abilities - Hate Spike is one of the strongest DPS abilities in the game, with only Karthus's Lay Waste dealing more single target dmg, otherwise Hate Spike is the most potent DPS spell while still being cost effective and requiring no aim or having a cast animation or interrupting anything Evelynn is doing. Shadow Walk - This a low cost utility spell with a good Cooldown that generally forces enemies to spend lots of money to try and counter. It renders Evelynn untargetable for its duration and is one of two spells that stealths for such a long duration. 60 is a low cost for a utility spell. The first offensive move Evelynn makes takes her out of stealth and applies a large 3 second slow to all enemies affected (ex. Q can slow 2 enemies with this move). The reason people can spend money to counter this type of utility is the result of its controversy and is why people want to remake her. Ravage - One of the best single target nukes in the game with a whopping scaling of 1 per AP and 320 base dmg. It also has utility because it shreds both of the target's resists which results in its large mana cost and makes up for the low cost on Shadow Walk. It also has a 9 second cooldown and 400 range on an otherwise melee champion. Its cast time and animation are minimal, allowing split second decisions to work. I am not joking about its power, look at Garen's ultimate which has the same range and also deals magic dmg then decide for yourself how strong this move is. Malice and Spite - A no cost ultimate that gives a modest movespeed boost and atk speed boost for a long duration. It contains a passive that heals Evelynn whenever she lands a kill or assisst, meaning her Q just has to have randomly hit you once in the past 30sec and she gets a free Soraka heal if you die. This ability has a catch- it refreshes on kill or assist and can be cast during stealth. The only justification for this ability not having a cost is her small base mana pool. Overview- Evelynn has nearly the base stats of a tank, the best DPS spell in the game, a resist shred that is one of the best single target nukes put onto a melee champion - this is exceedingly rare. She has a controversial but powerful utility spell that has a use even if the stealth part is countered, and her ultimate justifies her puny mana pool as well as let her continue having success unlike most burst champions - she has sustained dmg as well. Do you REALLY want to buff this? A melee tank with DPS and burst that you have to pay money to stop, when you are losing money to begin with?